A Day in Kagomes World
by heeros-gurl1
Summary: InuYasha is forced to return to Kagomes time, but what if a demon blocks the way back to HIS time? He then is forced to stay with Kagome until the spell is broken. IN CHARACTER! Pls R&R! (I suck at summarys)


Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or any of their characters. I own Duo!..and I stole InuYasha.  
  
This is my first InuYasha fic. So please be nice! And please review! Hehe thanks!  
  
A Day in Kagome's World.  
  
Chapter 1 : Barrier ____________________  
  
The sound of running water was heard as the stream slowly crept up the walls of the bathroom. A grey silhouette was seen though the murky curtain. The room was an off-white, as the longer the shower went on, the more the steam barreled outward.  
  
Kagome let her hands move over her hair as the hot water poured over her. The shampoo was rinsed out, and then she added conditioner to her long sleek black hair.  
  
She had just returned home from being with InuYasha and the others. And a long couple of days it was. But she had to admit, she liked being there with them. She rinsed the remaining cream rinse out of her hair, and shut off the tap. They dripped for a bit, while Kagome grabbed her towel. She then opened up the curtain and stepped out, drying herself off. She took a second towel and did up her hair.  
  
She had the weekend off, nothing to do, and no dates, she was planning on relaxing. She rapped the towel around herself, and headed toward her room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"InuYasha, take it back to her." Miroku said as Shippo jumped on his shoulder to reinforce his comment, Sango stood beside them both.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" he said as he crossed his arms and stared into the opposite direction. "If she wants it, she can come back here and get it herself."  
  
Miroku took a second look at Kagome's bag. "I would take it back to her myself, but you are the only one who can pass through the well InuYahsa."  
  
Shippo bounced off of Miroku's shoulder and stood at InuYasha's feet. "Come on InuYasha! Kagome needs it! And we all know that you want to go see her again, so do it!"  
  
InuYasha ground his teeth and hit Shippo hard over the head.  
  
"Owww! What did you do that for!!"  
  
Miroku stepped in. "InuYasha...go. Just give it to her and return back here."  
  
"Fine, if it'll get you guys to shut up. Besides, I need to speak with her anyway. Im just going there and back, nothing more."  
  
"Alright then." Miroku handed InuYasha the yellow bag.  
  
The sun was warm, sending a light breeze though out the area. The wooden well was surrounded in tall grasses. Miroko, Shippo, Sango and InuYasha stood beside it. InuYasha held the bag in his hand, as he eyed down the well.  
  
"InuYasha.." Miroku said rather calmly as he could see the InuYasha was stalling.  
  
"Whatever." InuYasha mumbled as he crouched on the well opening. Miroku used his staff and pushed InuYasha in as his claws automatically reached outward as they scratched down the old wood.  
  
"Miroku! You Bastard!!" his voice got quieter as he continued to fall. The three just smiled, as Sango moved up beside Miroku as Kelala moved with her.  
  
"You know. He's going to be pissed at you for that." she smiled.  
  
"He'll get over it." Miroku turned around, as the other two were sure to follow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A bright fusia light appeared at the bottom of the well, where InuYasha appeared. "That Bastard!" he repeated as he put his hand to his head from the fall. He quickly jumped up and crouched on the ledge. The bag was still in his left hand. He moved his nose, and smelt around. His ears moved and twitched. He moved around quickly, in a blur of motion as he made his way out of the well area and moved to Kagome's house. He stared at the large oak tree, as beside it was Kagome's bedroom window.  
  
The light summer breeze blew the lavender curtains lightly, as the warm rays of the sun danced upon them. InuYasha eyed the open window and jumped upward towards the ledge. His large baggy clothes blew smoothly as he moved. He reached the window sill. His claws landed between his legs, beside his feet, his usual crouching position. But as soon as he landed there the first thing he saw was Kagome in a towel.  
  
Kaomge turned around, and her face went blank, "You pervert!!!" she screamed rather loud.  
  
"?"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
InuYasha hit the sill and fell out of the window, and onto the damp ground with a thud. He stood up quickly, with a bump on his head, "What the hell did you do that for?!" he had his fist up.  
  
Kagome leaned out of the window, "You were spying on me!"  
  
"Wench! I was not."  
  
"Yes you were!" Kagome held her towel tighter, and then thought for a second, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." he mumbled as he jumped quick into the tree. He then made a quick jump into her window. Kagome moved back, keeping a good hold of her towel as InuYasha jumped right through and hit the floor. He crouched down and turned his head in the opposite direction of Kagome as he passed the yellow bag to her with his left hand. "You forgot this.." he mumbled with his usual 'un-caring' voice. Kagome took it, and as soon as she did he crossed his arms, "You know, you got to stop being so careless. I don't understand why you have to bring so much crap. Its not like you ever going to use it."  
  
Her brows dropped and her fists tightened at her side, "Well excuse me for trying to help!"  
  
"Forget it, Im out of here." he mumbled and jumped onto the window sill and in a blur of motion, he was gone.  
  
Kagome moved toward the open window, where the light breeze caressed her soft face. She looked down at the paw marks on the ledge. "InuYasha..." she sighed as she peered outside, upon the landscape. She stepped back, and shut the window. She removed her towel and began to change.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
InuYasha moved quickly as he leapt, "I don't believe her.." he said as he stopped at the Well house. "It's not like I wanted to come here anyway, Miroku's gunna pay."  
  
InuYasha moved toward the Well opening, his face now in shadow. He up his hands on the well bow and tightened them, letting his claws dig into the old wood. He sniffed and then quickly moved backward in a jump. He instantly grabbed onto Tetsiaga's handle. His eyes narrowed as he grinned showing his fangs, "A demon.."  
  
A turquoise light shone from the Well. The bright fluorescent light bounced off the old wooden walls and cascaded its hugh upon InuYasha.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome's arms were up as a soft yellow sweated slipped over her, it passed over her head, but with a bit of a struggle. Once it was over her, she straightened it. Suddenly her head shot upward, "A jewel shard.." she gasped. "InuYasha.."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The surrounding area got dark, InuYasha was now in total darkness, aside from the slight blue light that shone off his face. The shack shook and soon three ebony legs shot out of the Well. InuYasha jumped back and pulled out Tetsiaga. The demon showed his head as he emerged from deep inside the Well. A black ooz covered the Well walls and flowed over them. The demons eyes shone a blood red, it seemed to resemble the facial features of a dragon. It opened its mouth and screeched. And, as it did the dark mucus poured outward. It fell to the ground and splashed thickly.  
  
InuYasha stepped back once again and sniffed. His eyes widened and then narrowed back. "You reek of blood." he put Tetsiaga back into its case and smirked, "I'll take you down with one swipe." he grinned as he moved his claws upward and tensed his hand. The demon screeched again as more blood poured out.  
  
InuYasha grinned some more and leap up and extended his claws, "Iron Reaver!!" he shouted as he clawed into the mysterious demon. He cut it in two as the blood spewed, scattering all over the floor. InuYasha landed on the other side of the room. "Heh, that was too easy."  
  
A bright pink light shone as a piece of the Sacred Jewel hovered above the demons lifeless body. InuYasha moved in to grab it. His ears twitched and he jumped out of the way and stared at the entrance. A pink lighted arrow shot past the area where InuYasha was, It hit the Jewel fragment and there was a large amount of light. InuYasha moved his arm in front of his face, and turned around to see Kagome with her bow.  
  
"InuYasha, are you alight?" she questioned as she moved closer towards him.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
"I was helping you!" her eyes narrowed as she set her bow down. InuYasha turned to look at the shard, which was now gone. "Damnit!"  
  
InuYasha went to move closer to the Well. He ran into a large blue and white shield that laid as a barrier around the Well. "What?!?!"  
  
Kagomes face went blank. "Uh.."  
  
InuYasha turned around, his face looking seriously pissed off. "What the hell did you do?! You really piss me off you know that."  
  
"I purified the jewel and helped destroy the demon."  
  
InuYasha looked surprised, "It reeked of blood." he looked at his claw, "It was under a spell. You purified the demon, releasing its after shock. DANMIT!"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Can't you go through the barrier?"  
  
InuYashsa turned around, "If I could, don't you think I would have been gone by now?!" he sat back down and crossed his arms. Kagome stared at the shield.  
  
"Well, it shouldn't last that long. Why don't you stay here InuYasha until the barrier depletes?"  
  
"Whatever." he mumbled as he stared hard at the shield. Kagome lowered her head.  
  
Kagome sighed, "This is going to be one long weekend..."  
  
__________________  
  
AN : Sorry it was so short! :P In the next chapter, InuYasha gets to spend a day in Kagomes world. How will he make out? And no the bickering just doesn't stop! lol. I actually tried to get them IC (In Character) as best I could. This is my first InuYasha fic :P 


End file.
